


Come With Me

by ladyoftheimagines



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoftheimagines/pseuds/ladyoftheimagines
Summary: The reader, Barbara, and Selina attempt to get Sid and Bridgit from Fish Mooney
Relationships: Sid (Gotham TV)/Reader





	Come With Me

“Mooney!“

Fish Mooney sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She mumbled curses under her breath as she heard your footsteps approaching, quickly composing herself and turning to face you.

“Cam, what can I do for you?”

“Hiya Fish,” Barbara waggled her fingers “long time no see.”

From your other side, Selina kept silent. She focused her gaze on Bridgit and prayed for some sign of recognition.

“So, what can I help you with?”

“No need to pretend Fish, you don’t want us here and we’ll gladly leave. Just hand over Sid and Bridgit, and we’ll be gone.”  
“Who?” Fish raised an eyebrow.

“Bug eyes and the kid who runs fast.” Barbara rolled her eyes

“Oh, them.” Fish nodded “Not gonna happen, but thanks for coming out.”

“Funny,” you stated flatly “Hand them over, or we’ll take them.”

“I encourage you to try,” She smiled, genuinely this time “but I’ll remind you that my team is loyal to me.”

“Then let’s put them to the test,” Selina suggested.

“And how do you suggest we do that?”

“Throw em in the middle, let them choose who they want to go with.” Barbara shrugged. You nudged her side.

“They’re not puppies.” You whispered.

“Well, they had me fooled.”

“Alright, let’s try it.”

Fish signaled for Bridgit and Sid to step forward, stepping back herself. With the mask on, it was impossible to tell how Bridgit was feeling, and she made sure to give nothing away with her body language. Sid on the other hand was an entirely different story. He was looking back toward Fish every couple seconds, avoiding your gaze. He fidgeted with his hands and appeared to be in a mild panic.

“You two get to choose,” Fish’s voice rang out “go with them and pray they don’t turn you in to their good friend Gordon or stay with me where I have kept you safe.”

The first to move was Bridgit. Spinning on her heel she began taking confident strides back toward Fish.

“You don’t have to stay with her,” Selina called out, stopping Bridgit mid-step “You can come with us, and e can keep you safe. You don’t have to go back to the slums of the Narrows, you can live a better life than you had before. I promise you, we can help you, just come with us Bridgit.”

Bridgit’s fists clenched at her sides; her first display of emotion. She turned slightly so she could see Selina.

“Don’t look for me again.”

She continued walking until she was stood directly beside Fish once more. Fish smiled smugly, resting a hand on Bridgit’s shoulders.

“I told you, they’re loyal to me. Come now Sid, decide.”

He cast his eyes to the floor, fidgeting with the sleeve of his shirt. He had hoped he could hide the panic he felt but it was clear as day.

“Sid,” you called out “look at me.”

He didn’t look up, and you stepped toward him, much to Fish’s distaste.

“You can’t-“  
“She can, and she has.” Barbara smiled, pulling her gun from its holster in a warning.

As gently as you could you pulled his face up by the chin until you could look into his eyes.

“Miss me?”

He couldn’t fight the smile forming on his face.

“Remember what you told me, back in Indian Hill?” He shook his head “Something about me being amazing.”

“Oh,” He laughed, “I said you were the only good thing in the world.”

“Do you remember what I told you after?”

“You said you could show me a million better things in the world.”

“Yes I did,” You smiled “I promised you I would show you every good thing this world has to offer. I want to, but I can’t while you’re with Mooney.”

You stepped back from him, moving to stand between Selina and Barbara once again.

“Come with me Sid.” You begged.

He spared another glance toward Fish. Her jaw was set, arms crossed, eyes narrowed. Such a stark contrast to you. Your bright, hopeful eyes, your warm smile, with your arms open. His choice felt clear then.

You opened your mouth to plead once more, but the worlds seemed to stick in your throat. You found yourself standing outside, coated in moonlight. A split-second late you were joined by Selina and Barbara. A hand cupped your cheek and soft lips met your own.

“I’m coming.”

You exhaled slowly, bringing your hand up to rest atop his own.

“We should probably get out of here,” Selina stated, “ya know before Fish comes out and finds us.”

“Let’s head back to Sirens, you guys can kiss all you want there,” Barbara stated, pulling you by the arm.

“I love you,” Sid smiled, pressing a quick kiss to your forehead before losing your hands together.

“I love you too.”


End file.
